


Setting Sun

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: Now it is something as natural as the sun setting before you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelrizen_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrizen_17/gifts).



At first, you couldn't stand him.

He was annoying, loud, and obnoxious. A lot of times rude and insensitive. Not to mention he kills more than Jameson gives you a descent paycheck.

He wasn't a good person.

But he clung to you; stuck to you like glue. He'd help when he could, and always tried to get you to eat chimichangas with him. He even started trying to be a better person, or at least not kill innocent people. It was a small step yet a big one for him and it didn't come without struggle. You didn't show how proud you were.

Before you knew it his natural loudness became more endearing, less irritating. His smiles and laughter became more contagious. He jokes became– well maybe not always funny, but amusing. Slowly, you began to see the damaged person under the damaged surface that was held together by a thin facaded smile. He some how managed to worm his way into your life and become a part of it.

And as the two of you sit here, watching as the sun go down, it's orange, yellow, and soft red hues reflect off the towering buildings. The background is filled with busy city noises and J. Jonah Jameson's daily 'He's a menace' rants, but it sounds far away to you as you idly listen to him tell some story. As he smiles at you– a rare soft one that borderlines peaceful, you think to yourself, and you know.

You know, if he were to kiss you now, you wouldn't deny him anything. Something that would have seemed utterly ridiculous before.

Now it is something as natural as the sun setting before you.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a quick idea and a gift.
> 
> Any thoughts?


End file.
